


turning saints into the sea

by thoseseconds



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, bossy kyle, dan kisses someone who isn't kyle oh no, kinky naked grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseseconds/pseuds/thoseseconds
Summary: “Oh my god.” Dan suddenly says, cutting Kyle out of his thoughts. “You’re jealous.”





	turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I get lots of cool prompts over on my [tumblr](http://upoffthefloor.tumblr.com), and several people have requested a jealousy fic. This could also just be interpreted as plotless, kinky porn, if you wish. This is for you lovely anons out there! Keep the prompts coming!
> 
> A billion thank yous to my gorgeous, gorgeous friend [Tori](https://twitter.com/bastilleman) for beta-reading this when I didn't dare bother anyone else with it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this fic as they are real people, and I pray to every God ever that no one ever mentions or shares this fic with them.

“Did you see the girl that threw that flower up on the stage?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, you could tell she was like, so focused on timing her throw just right, I can’t believe she missed and fucking fell on her face too!”

“Oh, man, I still feel so bad for her!”

Will lets out a laugh, taking a swig out of his water bottle before closing up the case to his bass, obviously deeming himself ready with packing up. Kyle has just finished gathering up all the necessary wires for his synths, tucking them away in a road box while chuckling along.

They’re all in a good mood, bodies obviously still full of adrenaline after another great show, and they’ve been talking and laughing about it for the past half hour, while busy packing up their equipment. The crew around them works in silence, only smiling along to the band’s jokes.

“We better go out and say hi.” Dan says after closing one of his own boxes, checking the time on his wrist watch. It’s late, but they know the fans will be there waiting, and the least they can do is to say hello to at least some of them.

So, after finishing the last of their own packing up, they let the crew finish the rest, delivering pats on the back all around before they head out.

Right to their expectations, a group of incredibly patient fans are waiting outside the venue, loud cheers erupting when they see their favorite band emerging. Dan and Woody don’t even hesitate to go straight out to meet them, immediately enveloped in writing autographs and taking pictures.

Kyle, Will and Charlie eventually head out as well, receiving new, fresh cheers when they do. A group of three girls keep calling Kyle’s name, so he heads over to them at first, greeting them before starting to sign the tickets they’re holding out for him.

“Thank you so much!” Kyle hears Dan repeating over and over, and he can’t help but glance over at him, seeing that he’s being pretty much drowned by fans wanting to hug him and take a picture.

It’s all standard procedure, really, their fans being especially eager about getting close and having their pictures taken with Dan. It’s no surprise, as he is the frontman of the band, and the others aren’t exactly jealous. They’re fine with the fans being more calm and, dare Kyle say, respectful with them.

Kyle signs a few more autographs, and poses for a few pictures, before he withdraws to get ready to head back to the bus. Doing that, he realizes he can’t even see Dan among the large hoard of fans surrounding him. Naturally, he’s always a little worried about Dan being trampled by them if they get too forward, so he stops and squints his eyes, trying to spot him.

He spots him in the middle of the group, a fan having their arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a desperate hug. The fan keeps asking him something – Kyle can’t tell what it is, and Dan doesn’t seem to hear over all the noise – and suddenly, the fan leans in and straight-up kisses him right on the lips. It’s not even a quick peck, it’s a real long, wet, firm kiss, and Dan is a fucking idiot because he doesn’t do anything.

The crowd around Dan and the fan erupt in cheers, and when the fan finally pulls away from Dan’s lips, Dan seems completely frozen in shock.

“Hey!” Kyle calls out, unable to stop himself from being as unnecessarily loud as he is. He can’t help himself. Not when some fan literally just made out with his– with  _ Dan _ .

The crowd grows silent and everyone turns to look at Kyle. Kyle suddenly feels very stupid, and he hates to be a party pooper, but he has to save Dan before anything else happens.

“Uh– we’ve gotta go, Dan.”

A disappointed wail goes through the crowd of fans, and Dan chuckles and gives them all a few comforting words, about how they’ll be back in America again in the fall. Eventually, after a few more pictures, he pulls himself away from the crowd, making sure to wave at them all the way towards Kyle.

When Dan is close enough, Kyle grips his arm a bit too hard for Dan’s liking. “Ouch–  _ hey _ …!”

“Shut up.” Kyle scoffs, scowling as he drags Dan along towards the bus.

Dan seems thoroughly confused as to why Kyle is mad, but Kyle figures he might know why, considering what he says when they’re out of hearing from the fans. “I’ve never been kissed by a fan like that before.”

“Noted.” Kyle mutters bitterly. Dan doesn’t even seem uncomfortable about it, which makes it even worse.

“Hey– what’s wrong?” Dan asks, pulling Kyle to a stop when realizing that he seems way more bitter than usual.

Kyle lets out a frustrated sigh, opening his mouth to explain, but he doesn’t even know where to begin. It’s not appropriate for Dan to kiss fans just like that – even if the fan initiated it – but that’s not what’s really bothering Kyle. What’s really bothering him is that a fan got to do more with Dan than he’d gotten to do for  _ weeks _ .

Sure, they’d been well busy with the tour and Dan working on some new music, but Kyle still would’ve liked some kind of affection from Dan. The last time they as much as kissed was the night after Weekend One of Coachella, and they were both shitfaced drunk, so Kyle can’t even remember how good it was.

“Oh my god.” Dan suddenly says, cutting Kyle out of his thoughts. “You’re  _ jealous _ .”

“What?” Kyle spits out, not even having time to stop his own reaction, even if Dan literally hit the nail on the head with that one.

“You’re jealous because a fan got to kiss me!” Dan says, his lips curling into a wide grin when he repeats it, reading Kyle’s face and realizing that he is, in fact, correct with this assumption.

Kyle detaches himself from Dan in favor of crossing his arms and pouting at the ground. This only elicits a laugh from Dan, and he soon places both hands on Kyle’s upper arms, rubbing them affectionately. “You’re being stupid.” he says, as much sincerity as there is affection in his voice.

“Well, what am I supposed to say?!” Kyle stutters, dropping his arms to his sides. “You and I are supposed to be–  _ you know! _ But you haven’t even as much as looked at me that way for like…  _ weeks! _ And now a fan just goes ahead and–”

Dan cuts Kyle’s rant off with a firm kiss, straight on his lips. It’s not a very deep one, or a long one, as Dan pulls away after only a few seconds, but it gets the job of shutting Kyle up done.

They look at each other for a moment, Dan smirking and Kyle with his mouth slightly agape. Out of all the things Dan could do, he chooses to fucking kiss him, and smirk afterwards at that.

“You’re not doing a very good job of showing that we’re… you know.” Dan teases, reaching forward to gently pull at the zipper to Kyle’s hoodie.

Kyle watches Dan’s fingers fiddling with his zipper for a moment, before meeting his challenging gaze. He takes that as his cue to go in for another kiss, hand coming up to grab Dan’s chin.

It’s probably not the best idea, standing out here in the open where anyone could see (even if they’ve got the bus parked in a hidden alleyway), but right now, Kyle doesn’t give a rat’s ass about being seen. He’s determined to kiss Dan better than any fan could ever kiss him, and he’s starting now. Sighing, he slips his tongue past Dan’s lips, licking firmly into his mouth when Dan lets out one of those ridiculous sounds of his.

The kiss is cut short when they’re both reminded that they are, in fact, out in the open, and they pull away almost simultaneously. Dan lets out a relieved sigh, but Kyle definitely does not think he’s out of the woods yet.

Dan opens his mouth to say something, but Kyle interrupts him, “Get in the bus.” He makes sure to give Dan’s arm a firm push, urging him to turn around, which Dan obediently does.

They open the door and enter the bus, climbing the stairs towards the sleeping quarters rather than going for the lounge area downstairs where everyone else seems to have gone to, judging by the loud laughter and clinking of glasses coming from it. Kyle ushers Dan forward down the passage to his bunk.

“Look, you know we can't–” Dan attempts in vain, as Kyle is already emptying Dan’s bed of empty water bottles and spare clothing. “What if the others catch us?”

“If you talked less and stripped more, we wouldn’t have to worry about that.” Kyle huffs, finally turning to Dan and tugging him close by the belt loops of his pants, which in turn makes Dan gasp in surprise.

Dan quirks his eyebrow at Kyle’s sudden forwardness, but he’s definitely not complaining, and makes quick work of tugging his shirt over his head, while Kyle works his belt and pants open in a swift motion. He then steps back to let Dan push them down, and he wastes no time in doing so. Kyle seems lost in thought, watching Dan undress in front of him, before he suddenly snaps out of it and feels the need to fix the fact that he’s feeling quite overdressed.

Just as swiftly, Kyle loses his own t-shirt onto the pile on the floor, shoving his own pants down (Dan doesn’t even get the chance to offer him a hand) before stepping into Dan’s space again. This time, he firmly grabs his chin between his thumb and forefinger again, looking him closely in the eyes for a moment before he speaks, “Get in bed.”

Once more, Dan doesn’t have to be told twice before he almost giddily climbs into the bed, looking over his shoulder questioningly. He doesn’t even have to ask before Kyle climbs in with him, firmly pushing him down on his back. “I know it’s been a while and all, but you’re being well–“

Kyle cuts Dan off with a firm kiss right on his mouth, teeth nipping almost painfully hard at Dan’s lower lip. He can’t help it. He’s still  _ so fucking pissed off _ about having to witness Dan kissing someone else. It doesn’t matter that it was all out of friendliness or politeness or whatever, it was still Dan kissing someone else, and Kyle can’t stand that image in his head right now. So, he sinks his fingers into Dan’s hair and closes his fist, giving it a firm tug as he pushes his tongue inside Dan’s mouth. Dan, of course, reciprocates with a soft hum, swirling his tongue around Kyle’s while his hands find their way to Kyle’s back, gently digging his nails into his bare skin.

_ “Fuck.” _ Dan practically groans when Kyle eventually releases him, pulling away just enough for the two of them to breathe.

“Exactly.” Kyle replies under his breath, raking his fingers through Dan’s hair to give him some relief from the hard grip he’s had on it. “You do know where I’m going with this, right?”

Dan blinks a little in hesitation, his hands on Kyle’s back stilling for a moment. “Uh– maybe?”

“Yeah.” Kyle hums, freeing his hand from Dan’s hair and instead trailing it down his bare chest and abdomen. “You really think I’m gonna let you off that easily for making out with someone else?”

“Dude, I can’t believe you’re still caught up on–  _ holy fuck _ .”

Kyle smirks, happy to have cut off Dan’s complaints by firmly wrapping his hand around the bulge in Dan’s boxers. He gives it a slow squeeze since Dan doesn’t seem to have anything else to say, which in turn makes him draw in a sharp breath through his teeth. “Of course I’m caught up on that.” Kyle murmurs as he continues slowly squeezing Dan’s dick, lips curling into a grin at the way Dan’s hips buck up with every movement of his fist. “You can’t just go around kissing random people like that, can you?”

All Dan replies with this time is a shake of his head, as well as a sharp exhale; an answer which Kyle is quite satisfied with, and rewards him with a gentle peck on the lips. He then slides his hand up to the waistband of Dan’s boxers, giving them a hard yank to get them down. Dan gladly assists him by lifting his hips up, and as soon as Kyle has him fully naked beneath him, he leans in for another kiss and wraps his hand around him again.

Dan lets out an objecting mumble against Kyle’s lips, his hands having dropped from Kyle’s hand down to his boxers as well, pulling and yanking at whatever part of them he can reach. ”C’mon, you too.” he mumbles, and Kyle removes his hand from Dan’s dick in favor of freeing his own from his surprisingly tight boxers. He shoves them down and messily kicks them off, before he allows his entire body weight to fall on top of Dan’s, pretty much wrapping his arms around Dan’s head when he envelops him in another deep kiss, this time letting their naked bodies grind together  _ just _ the right way he’s been craving for weeks.

_ “Kyle.” _ Dan moans into the kiss, sounding very much like a plea for something  _ more _ , and Kyle definitely can't blame him for that.

Kyle pulls away from Dan’s lips, lifting his hips up (to which Dan lets out a pathetic whimper) and pushing himself up with both hands on either side of Dan’s head. “Turn around.” he orders, his voice softening – he really can’t be angry with Dan when he’s coming apart beneath him like this.

“You know we really can’t…” Dan half-heartedly objects, but he’s still flipping himself onto his stomach, and Kyle notices how he fucking  _ grinds _ his dick into the mattress in the process.

“Oh,  _ we can _ .” Kyle insists, shutting out the roars of laughter coming from downstairs as he lowers his hips down, letting the length of his cock slowly slide between Dan’s ass cheeks, and  _ holy fuck. _

It’s been a few months since they started pretty much secretly (the entire crew still somehow  _ knows _ ) dating each other, and they haven’t really had the chance to do much more than the occasional handjob and blowjob due to never having enough privacy during touring. They’ve never gone all the way – never even discussed it – but there’s some kind of silent, mental agreement between the two of them that they’re saving it for when they get back to London and proper privacy.

Still, Kyle is fucking pissed. He’s fucking pissed, and he feels like he has to torture Dan a little to make sure he knows exactly what he’s got in store for him – and exactly what he’s going to lose if he keeps going about kissing random fans. Okay, Kyle would never break this off because of Dan’s politeness when interacting with fans, but can you really blame him for being jealous?

“ _ Holy fucking hell,  _ what are you–?” Dan practically groans below him as Kyle slowly rocks his hips back and forth, pretty much just jerking himself off with the help of Dan’s ass.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Kyle breathes, lips curling into a grin when he sees Dan grinding his hips harder into the mattress at his words. “I mean– not really, though, since I bet Will’s gonna burst through that door at any second. But spread your legs.”

“What?”

“Spread your legs.” Kyle repeats, sitting back on his own knees a bit as he waits for Dan to oblige. While doing so, he spits generously into both hands and uses it to slick his cock up well, making a mental note to buy lube at the next gas stop. He pushes himself between Dan’s thighs, urging him to close them to squeeze his cock just right for it to feel like he’s actually fucking him, and judging by the sob Dan lets out into the pillow when he does, this isn’t too bad for him either.

Kyle places a hand on Dan’s hip, digging his fingers into his flesh slightly as he braces himself. Even if he intended on going slow, all of that resolve is lost when Dan squeezes his thighs tighter around his cock, and he can’t help but thrust his hips forward, instantly falling into a firm rhythm.

It feels good, surprisingly good – like  _ really fucking amazingly good _ – and Kyle can’t help but bury his face between Dan’s shoulder blades when the pleasure becomes a little too much, ridiculously loud, choked moans escaping him. “ _ Fuck _ – you feel so  _ fucking amazing _ , you know that?” It’s insane, how this feels exactly like they were fucking, apart from the fact that their poor excuse for lube is starting to pretty much burn Kyle’s dick by now, but strangely enough, it only makes him go faster.

Dan is surprisingly silent, soft gasps and muffled moans into the pillow escaping him every now and then, and Kyle can’t believe how Dan is just able to  _ take him _ like that. His hips are moving along with Kyle’s, and judging by the way he tenses up every now and then, Kyle is pretty sure he can make Dan come grinding into the mattress as well.

“ _ Fuck _ –  _ come on _ , baby.” Kyle chokes out encouragingly, barely able to grasp any sanity he’s got left in his body as his hips keep moving relentlessly, the slap of their skin being embarrassingly loud, considering the others are just downstairs and seconds away from walking in on them. It’s so sloppy, but  _ so fucking good _ , Kyle couldn’t bring himself to stop even if his life depended on it now.

Kyle’s orgasm is pretty much ripped out of him by how hard Dan is squeezing his thighs together around his cock, and the sound coming out of him when he comes is fucking ridiculous. He feels Dan shuddering beneath him barely seconds after, knowing that they’re definitely going to have to get a change of sheets after this.

They stay like that for a while, Kyle’s face pressed firmly into Dan’s spine, his mouth having left a wet spot where he’d been caught up kissing over and over again. The mess below Dan is probably even worse, but that’s definitely not anything Kyle feels bothered by right now. He lets out a tired groan after a moment, to which Dan replies with a hum, looking over his shoulder at him.

“You alright?”

“Fuck you, Daniel.”

“I’d love it if you _ did  _ fuck me. Do I have to find someone else to make out with me for you to do that, or…?” Dan replies with a smirk, and this time Kyle actually brings his hand up to smack him over the back of his head.

“Fuck you.” Kyle repeats, but nevertheless kisses Dan’s warm skin again.


End file.
